Like Breath, like Rain
by Arear
Summary: Song fic. When Bella is alone one weekend while Edward is hunting, she listens to a song that reminds her just how much she needs Edward. “I need you as much as humans need air to breathe. I need you as much as the earth needs rain." BxE


**Hey! Okay, this is my first one-shot and song fic ever, and it's… um bribery for all of my readers who are waiting on a new chapter for "Humans Together". Well, never fear! I hope to get it up by tonight. If I don't… by the end of the weekend! So, it's to the song "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes.**

**Note: The song lyrics will be in **_**bold italics.**_** And I do not own the characters of Twilight, or this song.**

**  
With that said, one with the show!**

I sighed as I looked out the window at the pouring rain. It was a dull weekend. Edward was out hunting with Alice and Jasper, so he wouldn't be back until Sunday, two days away. I had popped in a random CD that Renée had given me, and the first song was strange. As I listened to the lyrics, the words struck a chord in me.

_**I don't need a lot of things**_

_**I can get by with nothing**_

_**Of all the blessings life can bring**_

_**I've always needed something**_

_**But I've got all I want**_

_**When it comes to loving you**_

_**You're my only reason**_

_**You're my only truth**_

As the music flowed over me, I noticed how true they were. I didn't need a ton of things, and I could get by with nearly nothing. I moved to grab the CD case that was sitting next to the player and I looked at it. The first track on the disk was called "I Need You", the song I was listening to.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

I put the case back and curled up in a ball on my faded quilt, realizing how true the words were. I needed Edward so much: I needed him to survive. If he wasn't there, it felt like half my being was missing, as if my lungs had been ripped out, and my heart had stopped beating loud enough for me to hear it. I lay back on the quilt, my head resting on the pillow. As I listened to the song, my mind began to fill with thoughts of Edward, and I began to hope he'd be back sooner than Sunday.

"Bella."

_**You're the hope that moves me**_

_**To courage again**_

_**You're the love that rescues me**_

_**When the cold winds, rage**_

_**And it's so amazing**_

'_**cause that's just how you are**_

_**And I can't turn back now**_

'_**cause you've brought me too far**_

I turned my head and saw Edward standing in my bedroom, his bronze hair dripping water and falling gorgeously over his now topaz eyes. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought you were coming back on Sunday," I murmured a he gathered me in his arms. He shook his head, causing water to fly off the bronze strands and on to my.

"No. I didn't need to hunt as much as Alice and Jasper. They let me come home early. Though," his tone became thoughtful as he held me in his arms. "I think I was getting on Jasper's nerves. He kept telling me to stop moping around and to just come back." He looked down and smiled crookedly at me. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." We lapsed into silence as the song continued to play. He looked at me strangely.

"What song is this?" he asked me when he came back with a towel to dry himself off. I didn't answer, I just put my finger to my lips and made him listen to the words.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

His topaz eyes narrowed, then widened when he heard the chorus. He looked down and me and sighed slightly.

"Oh, Bella."

"What?" I asked and he looked out the window at the still pouring rain.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised you're listening to this song," Edward told me and I climbed out of his lap to go stand by the window.

"Now you now how much you mean to me, how much I need you," I whispered, still looking out the window. Edward was silent and I turned around to look at him.

"I need you as much as humans need air to breathe. I need you as much as the earth needs rain. I need you forever," I whispered the last sentence and Edward stood, the towel around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"And you know how much I need you," he murmured against my hair, and I smiled. As the final chorus began to play, he began to sing along with it, his voice like an angel's choir.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

_**I need you**_

_**I need you**_

My eyes began to water as I listened to him singing how much he needed me, and how much I needed him. The water brimmed over, and tears began to fall down my cheeks. As the song finished, he gently turned me around and wiped my tears away, carefully as if I was made of porcelain. Which, compared to him or any of the Cullens, I was.

"Bella, you mean the world to me," he whispered sincerely in my ear. "Never forget that. Never." I nodded.

"So long as _you_ never forget that I need you for eternity," I told him, and he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Deal." Then he led me back to my bed and we lay there, listening to the rest of the CD.

"I love you Bella." Were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep, Edward's chest against my back, his arms wrapped lovingly around my waist.

**Tada! Okay, so it might stink. But, if it does, please tell me in a review. I don't mind flames, just please be a little gentle on them as, like I said above, this is my first one-shot and it's also my first song fic. So, be on the look out for Chapter Nine of "Humans Together" and I'll hopefully see you guys soon!**

**Arear.**

**P.S. If you haven't read my fic, "Humans Together", please go do that. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
